A fuel cell is a device that takes chemical inputs such as methanol and hydrogen and converts them into electricity through catalytic reactions. An initial catalytic reaction occurs on an input side of the fuel cell where input reactants are separated into component hydrogen ions and protons in the presence of the catalyst. A common catalyst is platinum and/or its alloys. The separated electrons flow through a circuit which creates electrical power and the hydrogen ions flow through a hydrogen permeable membrane. At the other side of the membrane another catalytic reaction occurs where the electrons are combined with the hydrogen ions to create waste products. Fuel cells can be combined in various ways to increase the current or voltage of the system. For example, fuel cells can be combined in parallel to increase the current supplied to an attached load and fuel cells can be combined in series to increase a supplied voltage. An additional method to increase a fuel cell's current can be to increase the fuel cell reactive surface. Unfortunately methods to increase the fuel cell reactive surface result in larger fuel cells which are not conducive to small scale applications of fuel cell technology, nor highly efficient.